


Never be alone

by cecewho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying John, Fanfiction, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poor John, Poor Sherlock, Post-His Last Vow, Sad Sherlock, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecewho/pseuds/cecewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the third season, what happens when Moriarty is finally captured and Sherlock has to go and face his punishment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never be alone

“So you’ll just disappear again, right? Just like four years ago.” Muttered John one night at 221b. The evening had been really quiet so far, they had drunk some tea and watched some random tv show which was still going but by now was only a background noise for the detective and his blogger.

Just that morning the long trial against Moriarty had ended.

After months of continued solving of the delinquent's crimes, James Moriarty was finally in a secret and super safe prison where he was supervised at every hour, minute and second of the day.

After his big return to life the professor had caused quite a lot of chaos, nearly bringing to their graves Holmes and Watson, again. But now that problem was finally solved, it was Sherlock’s time to go to jail for killing Magnussen.

“John, don’t be stupid. I won’t disappear, I’ll be somewhere around Europe and you’ll see, Mycroft will find some way to get me out of there.” Answered the detective looking absently at the chimney where the fire was slowly dying.

“What if he doesn’t. I can’t do that all over again, Sherlock, I need you here, not in some prison around the world, for God’s sake!” Exclaimed the doctor turning to look at Sherlock who was looking at him with concern.

“Now that Mary is not here anymore, I need you, Sherlock, I need you more than ever. I just can't let you go knowing that you're suffering because you wanted to protect me.” Said John looking down, his voice filled with sadness and cracking at some points. Mary was in fact dead. She died while she was giving birth to their daughter. Emily Watson was sleeping in the doctor’s room on the floor above in a small pink crib that Sherlock had bought when John moved back with him in their flat. She had her mother’s eyes, her father’s nose and her tiny head was covered by curly blond hair. She reminded John so much of Mary.

“You can’t just go, you saved England God knows how many times and…and what if another mad psychopath arrives and we need you and can’t reach you wherever you are. No, you can’t go, we’ll just talk to Mycroft and I'm sure he will help us and we will figure this out.” Continued Watson getting angrier and angrier as his speech went on. Holmes pressed a hand to the blogger’s arm and John went from angry to utterly broken. He sniffled and cleared his throat before he spoke.

“You can’t just leave, I need you and so does Emily. She loves you and she just smiles all the time when you’re with her and it makes me so happy. Sherlock you’re part of my family I need you here with me. I love you, this is not fair.”

i promise that _one day_

_i’ll be around i’l keep you safe_

_i’ll keep you sound_

_right now it’s pretty crazy_

_and i don’t know how to stop_

_or slow it down_

“John, I love you too, you and Emily are my everything, but you have to understand that this is not forever, I will come back, maybe sooner than you think. I promise, I’ll come home and things will be the way they were and we will solve crimes again and nothing will happen to you or Emily, I’ll protect you from everything. But I need to face my punishment, at least for now. We can’t just avoid it, I’ll leave in two days and that’s all the time Mycroft could get, if it wasn’t for him I would have already left.”

The relationship between them had started a few months before, when the doctor had come home completely drunk and had confessed all his feelings for the detective who after doing a ‘I've known this for ages, John’ look, leaned down and kissed chastely Watson’s lips muttering afterwards “I’ve always loved you John Watson.” At that time Moriarty’s research was not over yet and the two succeeded in spending some heavenly times even though they were surrounded by a burning hell.

_hey_

_i know there are some things we need to talk about_

“But two days are not enough! I want you with me always, not just for two days before you go in some prison to get punished for saving my marriage! You shouldn’t have done that. You just keep hurting yourself to make life easier for me.” Shouted John standing up. Sherlock just looked up at him with his lips slightly parted.

“Isn’t that the concept of love? Putting someone else’s happiness before your own. I love you John, and you need to know that everything I do is just because I love you.” Said softly the detective standing up. He came near John and wrapped the smaller man in his arms. He hugged John tightly bringing him close to his chest. At that point John couldn't stop himself anymore and he started crying. He sobbed in the detective’s chest and he was sure he felt some tears on his neck coming from the man’s amazing eyes.

_and i can’t stay_

_just let me hold you for a little longer now_

“Don’t leave please.” Pleaded the doctor, his words muffled by his position.

“You know I need to. It’s not like I want to go...I’ll miss you so much. I wish we could stay like this forever. Just you, Emily and me. But I need to go.” Finished sadly Sherlock who was now talking with his eyes closed imagining a world where they could be a family always. They were happy and doing all the things families should do: playing with Emily, going out on romantic dates, getting nervous on their girl’s first day of school… but now that he thought about it, he and John had never been the classical couple you would find around: an asexual man married to his work and and a straight guy who had always denied his gayness and love for his flatmate, who solved crimes, blogged about it and forgot to wear any pants at Buckingham Palace. Not the everyday couple, right?

Sherlock decided to let John know what was going on in his head and the doctor smiled through his tears at Sherlock’s description of them. He was right. And John loved the fact that Sherlock had repeated the words he told Mycroft when they were at Buckingham Palace.

“Let’s just go to bed ok?” Whispered Sherlock pulling away from the hug but grabbing almost immediately Watson’s hand. the doctor agreed and they walked hand in hand to their room.

They stripped to just their boxers and went under the covers. Sherlock placed his head on John’s strong chest, snuggling closer to his lover.

_and take_

_a piece of my heart_

_and make it all your own_

_so when we are apart_

_you’ll never be alone_

_when you miss me close your eyes i may be far but never gone_

_when you fall asleep tonight_

_just remember that we lay under the same stars_

“What if you forget me? What if I become just another useless file in your mind palace and you delete me?” Whispered John as he felt tears coming back while he gently stroked Sherlock’s curls.

“Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. This is how much you're important to me John Watson.” Muttered Sherlock. At first John didn't get it and was pretty confused, but then he understood.

“You learned the names of the planets of the Solar System, for me?” Asked John astonished.

“John, everything that you think is important is stored in my mind. You have your own floor in my mind palace, I could never forget you. You own an entire part of my mind and so does Emily. You are the most amazing thing that ever happened to me and sometimes I think I don’t deserve you. You make everything look better, life is brighter with you. How could I ever forget you? It would be like forgetting happiness. I want you to remember that you have a part of my mind while I’m away and that as long as you have that part you’ll never be alone, because I'll never leave you, and I'll be thinking about you. When you miss me close your eyes and don’t think about how far I am, instead try to remember all the things we did together or maybe the things you want to do when I’ll come back, because I’ll just be far but not gone. And I won’t be on another planet so just look up at the stars and remember that I’ll be looking up at the same stars.” Sherlock was looking directly in John’s puffy eyes while he was talking, smiling remembering all the things about his lover that he had stored in his brain. John listened smiling letting tears of happiness fall from his eyes.

“This, this is beautiful Sherlock. I’m just going to assume that your mind is your heart then.” Joked John.

“Emotions are generated from the brain John, not from the heart.” And with that John was happy, not totally of course, but he knew that he would be okay.

He had Sherlock’s heart and Sherlock owned John’s, and he knew that as long as things were like that, they would just be alright.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> Thank you so much for reading this story, I hope you liked it, if you did, it would be amazing if you left a comment telling me what you think :) or leave a kudo! By the way this story is based on the song "Never be alone" by Shawn Mendes, which is amazing! If you want to listen to it here is a link to YouTube! http://youtu.be/N7VCLNBNJQs (it's better if you open it in a new page ;))  
> Thank you so much again!! <3
> 
> Cece :)


End file.
